Ruth Paine
Ruth Paine offers her friend, Marina Oswald, a place to stay when she is separated from Lee. Character Biography Appearances * Happy Birthday, Lee Harvey Oswald * Soldier Boy Historical Figure Biography Ruth Avery Hyde Paine was born on September 3, 1932. She was educated at Swarthmore College. A committed Quaker, she was an active member of the American Civil Liberties Union. In 1957, she married Michael Paine in Pennsylvania. They had two children: Lynn (born 1959) and Christopher (born 1961). In 1959, the Paines settled in Irving, Texas. Her husband found employment as a research engineer with the Bell Helicopter Company, whereas Ruth was employed as a part-time teacher of the Russian language at St. Mark's School in Dallas. In 1963, Michael Paine left the family home. According to the author Jim Bishop ("The Day Kennedy Was Shot"), it was a "friendly estrangement". Ruth continued to live in Irving and at a party, in February 1963, she was introduced to Marina Oswald and Lee Harvey Oswald by George de Mohrenschildt. On April 24, 1963, Marina and her daughter, June, went to live with Ruth Paine. Lee Harvey Oswald rented a room in Dallas but stored some of his possessions in Ruth Paine’s garage. Ruth also helped Oswald to get a job at the Texas School Book Depository. On October 31, 1963, an FBI agent, James Hosty, visited Paine's home to discover where Oswald was living. He spoke to both Paine and Marina Oswald about Lee Harvey Oswald. According to five government investigations, Lee Harvey Oswald stored the 6.5 milimeter caliber Carcano rifle that he used to assassinate U.S. President John F. Kennedy in Ruth Paine's garage, unbeknownst to her and her husband. Anthony Summers reported in his book, "The Kennedy Conspiracy", that Michael Paine was overheard talking to his wife on the phone. He said that he was sure that Lee Harvey Oswald had killed John F. Kennedy. He added: "We both know who is responsible." Ruth Paine testified before the Warren Commission. She has appeared in numerous documentaries and even a mock trial of Lee Harvey Oswald. She also testified in Jim Garrison's trial of Clay Shaw. Paine was not called to testify before the House Select Committee on Assassinations. Paine returned to Pennsylvania and became principal of a Quaker school, the Greene Street Friends School, located in Germantown. She soon moved to Saint Petersburg, Florida, and earned a master's degree in psychology from the University of South Florida. After working for the school system in Franklin County in the Florida Panhandle, she returned to Saint Petersburg and worked for the Hillsborough County, Florida school system until her retirement. She is active in Quaker and liberal charities and organizations and lives in Santa Rosa, California. See Also * Buell Frazier External Links * Ruth Paine House Museum on The City of Irving website. Sources * Ruth Paine on Wikipedia. Retrieved on September 20, 2019, edited. * Ruth Paine on Spartacus Educational. Retrieved on September 20, 2019, edited. * Michael Paine on Wikipedia. Retrieved on September 20, 2019. Category:Females Category:TV series characters Category:Historical Figures Category:1960s Characters